


The Interrogation Game

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Glove Kink, Interrogation Roleplay, M/M, Sounding, Sub Kylo, Will this be the fic I look back on and question all of my life choices?, only time will tell, sometimes Hux is awkward at being caring but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren finds himself strapped to his own interrogation table, getting a lesson from General Hux.  Pain isn't the only interrogation technique, perhaps not even the most effective.  Strapped down with nowhere to go, Kylo is at Hux's mercy.  If he just tells Hux what he wants to hear, he might find relief from this overwhelming pleasure...but it isn't that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple prompts on Kyluxhardkinks asking for sounding, and after like a month of sitting on the first page of this fic I finally finished it. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Anonymous: I have yet to see anything in this fandom about sounding, so I'm just going to throw that out there and see if anyone bites. Hux is very precise when sounding Kylo, usually binding him to avoid genuine harm.
> 
> Warning: the sounding tag isn't just for a mention. This is, in fact, a fic almost entirely dedicated to urethral sounding. And now that I've mentioned urethral sounding in this note, you will be happy (hopefully) to know that the words urethral/urethra are nowhere else in this fic because I couldn't lie to myself and pretend it wouldn't pull me right out of the smut. Maybe one day I will reach a peak in my writing where I can make the word urethra sexy, but I'm not there. I'm not actually sure anyone is there.
> 
> See end notes for other warnings

The quarters were half lit, but the shadows seemed to swallow more than their share. The temperature was just a hair too cool to be comfortable. The silence was almost oppressive.

Kylo was strapped to his own interrogation table.

His arms and legs were secured in the durasteel restraints. His mask was held in place by the head restraint, making it impossible to move his neck more than the slightest bit. Other than the mask, he was stripped completely naked save for his boots. An extra restraint had been added around Ren's abdomen to keep him almost completely immobile.

Kylo had been left like this for hours, too uncomfortable to fall asleep but with little to occupy his time. The table itself was designed to hold Force users, making it impossible to escape, and even if he somehow did escape there were stormtroopers posted right outside the doors. He couldn't just walk out in just his helmet and boots without an explanation. So, he was trapped in his own torture device.

Kylo's eyes were focused directly on the wall opposite the door. Since his head was immobilized, he couldn't turn to see anyone who might enter. It was a most dangerous predicament.

Ren tried to meditate to pass the time, but it was no use. Anticipation was a distraction. His whole body was keyed up at the thought of what would happen when those doors opened again. He couldn't say definitively how long he waited like that before he heard the override code being tapped into the keypad outside the door.

Focusing his breathing, Kylo tried to seem like he wasn't bothered at all by the wait. Ordinarily, it wouldn't have bothered him, but being put in such a prone position with nothing to cover himself and being forced to wait...it was uncomfortable. That's what Hux wanted though.

The doors slid open and closed again. Kylo tried to turn his head to see the intruder, but he couldn't. He couldn't see anything but what was directly in front of him. He couldn't even see his own body because his helmet blocked his view.

The helmet also blocked any sounds the intruder made, and that only served to frustrate Kylo more. What if they were being attacked? What if...

He heard a table being dragged across the floor toward him, but it never came into view nor did a person. Kylo gritted his teeth. He couldn't say anything. He was under strict orders to be silent, and Hux's punishments were not something to court for something as silly as knowing that Hux had been the one to enter the room. Ren remained silent.

The person continued to move things within the room, but Kylo could see none of it. Then he felt smooth leather gloves touch his thighs. He tensed as the hands stroked down his bare thighs over his knees and boots until they presumably rested on the restraints that held his feet in place.

Kylo gasped when the interrogation apparatus separated his legs until he was spread eagle. It stretched his leg muscles and caused his whole body to tense. It left everything between his legs unprotected.

Kylo felt the gloves move up his legs again once they were secured in the new position. The fingers were nimble, teasing his sensitive skin until they reached his upper thighs. Kylo felt his body respond to the touch, and he begged it not to draw attention to itself. His dick had other ideas. It was embarrassing and frustrating how little control he had over it as soon as someone touched him gently.

“There are reports of a mole inside the First Order, gathering information and feeding it to our enemies. A coward and a traitor. Two things I will not abide by in my ranks.” Hux’s voice was calm, completely devoid of emotion.

Kylo held his tongue. It was best never to say anything where Hux was concerned. Hux’s gloved fingers began to stroke Kylo’s thighs again. His touch was much softer than his words.

“Ren, I know it is you. What I want to know is who you’re working for,” Hux said.

Hux’s hand slipped down between his legs and one slicked finger circled his hole. Kylo didn’t know whether to allow the intrusion or fight it, but his body made the decision for him, opening to Hux’s skilled fingers. Hux pushed in and out of him several times before adding a second finger.

“The First Order,” Ren choked as Hux curled his finger forward and rubbed against the bundle of nerves within him.

Hux snorted. “ _Of course_. Don’t worry, Ren. I have ways of getting information just as you do. We will see what you have to say when I’m finished.” Hux’s touch disappeared with his words, and Kylo felt goosebumps rise in anticipation of what Hux had in store for him.

Kylo stared straight ahead as he waited, but nothing was quick in coming. Just as he was thinking Hux had left, he felt cool metal slide up between his ass and the table. It slid up to the small of his back before he felt the bulbous head at his entrance. Kylo’s body clenched involuntarily.

“Release,” Hux ordered, pressing the ball of the anal hook more persistently against Ren’s hole. Ren clenched harder, and Hux gripped his testicles tightly.

Kylo gasped, forcing himself to push out with his muscles. The hook slid in immediately and weighed heavily inside his ass. Hux’s grip did not let up. Instead, Kylo had to control his breathing as Hux adjusted the hook and continued to hold him in a vice grip.

The grip went away as Hux reached behind him and secured the the hook to a little fastener in the back of Kylo’s helmet via a durasteel chain. The chain was taut enough that Kylo would never be able to ignore the fact that the hook was in him. It pulled up, leaving his breathless and hopelessly aroused.

“Do you enjoy this sort of thing, Ren? Your cock betrays your desires even if you do not betray your secrets,” Hux told him. “Interrogation shouldn’t be enjoyable though,” Hux said.

Once again, his touch disappeared, leaving Ren feeling uncomfortably full with no way of relieving it. There was no way to move, and the hook was secure so there was no way to expel it.

He heard a faint buzzing just before something connected with the metal of the hook just outside his hole. Kylo shouted as the hook began to vibrator inside of him and against his rim. Hux pressed the wand harder against the hook, and Kylo felt the vibrations against his prostate—creating stars in his vision and butterflies in his gut.

“You’re dripping, Ren. I’ve barely touched you, and already your body is betraying you,” Hux said. He sounded disgusted by it, human arousal being beneath him.

Kylo sobbed as Hux turned the setting up a notch. His voice was no doubt magnified by the modulator in his helmet, probably filling the enter chamber with raspy cries.

“Who do you work for, Ren? Is it the Rebels? Is it some other group? Tell me now, and perhaps I won’t leave you broken,” Hux told him, moving the wand back and forth to vary what Kylo was feeling. Each shift caused Kylo's breath to hitch, and his body to twitch and pulse.

“I am loyal to none but the Order,” Ren replied, voice cracking as Hux pressed the wand harder.

“Very well,” Hux said, and the vibrations disappeared.

Ren gasped at the sudden loss. The pressure against his ass felt magnified now, and Kylo forced himself to clench against it to try to reposition it, but that only made him more uncomfortably aroused.

“I suppose we will begin then,” Hux said, and Kylo hated his mind for thinking they’d already begun. Of course, that had only been the preview. Take control of his body away from him before they began. Hux was a master tactician after all. He knew exactly how to lower Ren’s defenses…to get what he wanted.

Hux came into view then, still completely dressed in his uniform. The only thing missing was his great coat. Not a single hair was out of place. In contrast, Kylo was certain he was covered in sweat. His hair was plastered to his face and neck beneath his helmet, and his cock was leaking freely as every subtle movement he made sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

“When I was in the Academy, there was a course in interrogation techniques. It was such an enlightening branch of study,” Hux told him conversationally, looking straight at the eyes of the helmet. “I got top marks of course. I learned that pain is not the only way to break a man. Perhaps not even the most effective way. There was a portion of the curriculum that required us to develop our own techniques and test them on a prisoner. There is little so fulfilling as seeing your hard work come to fruition, Ren. Since my Academy days, I’ve continued to study the art of interrogation, and I would like to try my newest technique on you. Do you think you would enjoy that? It doesn’t matter, I suppose,” he said, stepping back out of view. Even here, Hux loved the sound of his own voice. He was turned on by his own intelligence and superiority.

He returned after a moment, taking hold of Kylo’s cock, as far as Ren could tell, to clean it. He took care to cleanse Ren of the sweat and precome covering him. Then Kylo felt a cool drop of liquid on the head of his cock.

Hux held something up in front of Ren’s mask then. It was a metal rod with blunt ends and a slight curvature to it. “Don’t move,” Hux ordered before lowering the rod. Kylo felt his entire body tense in the long moments the thing was out of sight, and then he felt it circle the slit at the head of his cock. Kylo gasped as it touched the opening.

“Tell me if you feel pain,” Hux told him, pressing the tip inside of Ren’s cock barely half an inch. It felt huge as it entered him. “What are you feeling, Ren? Is it an intrusive pressure? An unwelcome presence you can’t shake? Are you asking yourself if this is what it’s like when you enter their minds? A little pressure with a great capability of pain?” Hux said as he gently pulled the blunt piece of metal back before pushing it in just a little farther.

Ren could only gasp as it felt like he was being stretched from the inside. It wasn’t painful, but it was _snug_. Each time Hux pulled the thing out, it easily glided into him a little further. His cock swallowed it greedily even as Kylo felt like he couldn’t take another bit of it. Each push in left him gasping as he felt the stretch, and each pull out stole his breath as he was left feeling empty.

“It’s called a sound,” Hux told him offhandedly as he gently coaxed the thing almost all the way into Kylo’s cock. “A brilliant device really. It can bring pleasure or pain to such a sensitive place,” He said, and suddenly Kylo was aware of the rod twisting within him. It still didn’t hurt, but his back arched involuntarily at the sensation. He couldn’t move much because of the restraints, but he twitched enough to move the hook inside him and the combine pleasures shot right to his gut.

Kylo couldn’t hold in his moan which was distorted and magnified by the helmet until it was a pitiful and wretched sound.

“Lovely,” Hux said, twisting the sound again before removing it completely.

Ren panted at the loss of the pressure inside him. It wasn’t gone for long though. Hux returned and held up a larger sound. This too was curved, and Kylo felt himself choke not knowing how the thing would fit if the first had felt like a stretch.

“You should see the largest. It would look lovely in a cock as big as yours. Perhaps we’ll get to see that. I can go all cycle, can you?” Hux asked him, dropping the new sound from Ren’s vision. Hux stroked Kylo's cock several times. It was extremely sensitive from what Hux had done already, and Kylo couldn’t help the way it twitched in Hux’s hand. It was embarrassing how much his body seemed to want Hux's touch—how much it seemed to what what Hux had in his hand.

Kylo bit his lip as he felt Hux hold his cock steady and begin the same process of circling his slick head with the sound before sliding it inside gently. Kylo sobbed as he felt the stretch of the wider instrument. He whimpered as Hux guided it in before pulling it back slowly. Like a sea washing up on shore and then receding, there was a natural rhythm to Hux's movements. Somehow even with the inherent danger of the instrument, Hux's movements were almost soothing.

This sound not only stretched him further, but it also had a weight to it that he felt. Ren’s whole body was acutely aware of just how it affected his cock. It sank into him almost without Hux's guidance, gliding back out again as Ren's body tightened in pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Hux said, standing in Ren’s vision but clearly only paying attention to the sound he was slowly feeding into Ren’s body. “No resistance. If only you were so accommodating,” Hux told him, giving the sound a very subtle nudge that left Ren gasping for air. He felt every tiny movement profoundly, and his whole body shook with pleasure, perhaps more psychological than physical but profound nonetheless. There was no hiding what Hux's ministrations were doing to him.

“A sound can be used for prostate stimulation as well,” Hux told him. Kylo felt a shiver run down his spine. He thought the hook was already taking care of that, but the look in Hux's eye said otherwise.

Hux pulled the sound back again, and he didn't immediately let it slide back inside. Ren felt another cool drop of lubricant on the head of his erection, and then the now warm metal was passing into him again. Ren closed his eyes and focused on not giving in to everything Hux asked of him. He had to hold out. Hux wanted a challenge, and Ren would give it to him. His own body be damned.

“You know one wrong move, or right move depending on the purpose, and a sound like this could do a great deal of damage?” Hux asked, pressing the sound deeply into Ren. Kylo tried to bite his lip to keep quiet. Hux guided the sound down, allowing it to sink down freely then helping it along. Kylo gulped as he felt it pass the base of his cock into his body.

Hux's gloved fingers reached behind his testicles, gently feeling his perineum to note the sound's exact depth. Kylo saw the smile stretch over Hux's lips when he felt it had reached the proper depth.

Kylo wasn't prepared for Hux to move the sound toward his body and back again in a small, slow motion. All of the breath fled his lungs as he felt his entire body alight with pleasure. Stars formed in his vision as Hux moved the sound in this contained motion again, stimulating his prostate directly.

It was overwhelming. He felt it in every molecule.

Torture was one thing. Ren could withstand pain, but this was unbearable. The pleasure was too much, bordering on pain but keeping him fully aroused the entire time. Not to mention, every tiny movement his body made, shifted the hook inside him and only increased the pleasure pooling in his gut.

When Kylo was sobbing openly, unable to contain his body's response, Hux slowly pulled the sound back part of the way. He wrapped his gloved fingers around Kylo's cock loosely. “Who are you loyal to?” Hux asked, waiting patiently for an answer as Ren tried to calm his body's reactions.

“The First Order,” Ren whispered. He couldn't find his voice. He could barely focus his vision. His body was still feeling the shocks of the direct stimulation. In his entire life, he'd never experienced such a thing. Even the hook paled in comparison to what he'd just felt.

Hux shook his had, beginning to stroke Ren slowly. It was agony, and it was everything. Every nerve ending in his cock lit up as the smooth leather of Hux's gloves slid over his skin. He felt aroused both inside and out. The pressure inside his cock met the pressure of Hux's hand, and Kylo lost himself in the middle.

“Should I get the larger sound? I've seen a man pass out just watching it penetrate him. Do you think you could stand it, Ren? Could you stand that deep inside you, stimulating you?” Hux asked, continuing to stroke him. Hux clearly knew exactly what Kylo was feeling because his strokes were light, teasing. He wasn't going to get Kylo off even though it would be quite easy at this stage. Kylo wasn't even sure if he wasn't experiencing one prolonged orgasm after what Hux had just done. Hux wanted him painfully aware of just how close to the edge he was and just how long he could stay that way.

Ren didn't think he'd ever been so aroused in his life. He could barely focus on Hux's face through his mask. Everything Hux had done was to him kept his attention focused completely on the pleasure he was feeling. The hook enhanced the pleasure instead of distracting from it. The mask forced him to focus on it because he could see nothing but Hux or the wall through it. His nudity, the restraints, the cold room, the long wait, the size of both sounds, everything made him so focused on every. single. touch.

“Your body doesn't lie, Ren. You're on the brink,” Hux told him. “Do you know what happens if you come before you give me what I want?” Hux asked him, stepping so close that Ren could see nothing but Hux's icy eyes. Hux tightened his grip just slightly, but it was enough to steal Ren's breath.

“No...”

“Things become less pleasant,” Hux said, stroking him with this new grip and pulling a cry from Ren's lips. It was too much. Re felt like he was going to burst. “Who are you loyal to?” Hux asked again, stroking Ren faster.

“Fir...First...” Ren gasped as he felt the smooth metal turn inside him, sinking just a little further. He felt the pressure all through him.

“All you have to do is give me the answer I'm looking for,” Hux told him, continuing to stroke him as he slowly pulled the sound out of him. “But, if you are going to be difficult, I have a special treat for you,” he said, pulling the sound out completely.

Hux removed his hands from Ren, leaving him panting for breath as he tried to get himself under control. He tried to straighten up only to be reminded of the hook still inside him as a groan was pulled from his lungs.

“I had this specifically made for you,” Hux said, standing in Ren's line of sight again. He held up another piece of metal. This one was shaped much like his lightsaber with a cross guard near the top of it. The shaft itself tapered in and out in waves. “This is a plug,” Hux said, lowering it and once again lifting Ren's large cock with his free hand. Another drop of lube, and soon the plug was pressing into him as well.

The thicker portions of the plug were wider than the second sound, and the instrument itself created an even stronger sensation as it slid into him. The tapered metal massaged the inside of his shaft, and Ren whimpered as it continued to sink further and further until the cross guard rested on the head of his cock.

“Who are you loyal to?” Hux asked, wrapping his gloved fingers around Ren's cock again and beginning to stroke him slowly.

Ren whimpered. His whole body felt like a bow strung too tightly. Any pressure and he was going to snap.

“You can tell me. I'll help you. I'll make this worth it,” Hux promised, stroking a little faster.

Ren bit the inside of his cheek, fighting his body's desire to give in. He could feel the pressure inside him trying to spill over. His cock couldn't be harder if Hux had frozen it in carbonite. The hook was constantly lighting up his prostate as he tried to look down at what Hux was doing.

“All you need to do is tell me, Kylo,” Hux said, specifically using his name.

Kylo held himself together by a thread. He wouldn't give in. He had endured training by the Supreme Leader. He could endure this.

Then Hux slowly pulled the plug as he continued to stroke him. Ren felt his body slipping from his control. The sound of his cries was foreign to him as Hux pushed the plug back in. All Kylo was aware of was each bump and curve of the plug as it pressed against the inside of him. It was too much.

“Who?”

“You. I'm loyal to General Hux,” Kylo told him, gasping as Hux slowly twisted the plug as he pulled it out again.

“ _Good_. Now, was that so difficult?” Hux asked as he removed it. “You may come.”

Kylo felt his body give in as the last few bumps slid to the opening. Hux swirled the tip of the plug around the head of his cock as Kylo's body tensed and finally released. He felt his cock pulse in Hux's strong grip, coming over his gloved fingers and the instrument still teasing him. His whole body felt ablaze as he clenched around the hook, unintentionally pressing it to the nerves inside him.

It went on and on, waves of overwhelming pleasure until he felt bled dry. All of his energy abandoned him as the last pulse of come slipped out of him. He was left feeling vaguely empty yet also very full.

“Very good,” Hux praised, bringing Kylo's attention back to him. Kylo opened his eyes to see Hux standing in front of him. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Ren knew immediately that he was stroking himself off.

“I belong you, General Hux,” Kylo said, watching carefully as Hux's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment as his breath hitched. Kylo felt the warmth of fresh come against his naked belly as Hux finished.

“Yes, you do,” Hux said, standing up straight again, pulling himself together.

He made quick work of unfastening the hook from Kylo's helmet. Kylo was expecting Hux to remove the hook first, but he pressed the release for his helmet instead.

Kylo turned his face away when Hux removed the helmet, knowing he probably looked disgusting. However, Hux leaned in and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips. Kylo didn't know how Hux coaxed the hook out of him without it hurting his overstimulated body, but he thought distraction had something to do with it.

The metal hook clanged against the floor as it finally slipped free of him. Hux's gloved hand was securely pressed to the small of his back, and Kylo sighed against Hux's mouth feeling completely empty.

Hux moved his legs back together before pressing the release for the restraints. He still had to catch Kylo as he slumped in exhaustion.

“You are heavy,” Hux said as he helped Kylo step down from the interrogation table. Kylo snorted. Of course, Hux would complain about that when he probably weighed less than Kylo's boots. Even though he was “heavy,” Hux helped him to the fresher and kept him steady.

“Don't have to go,” Kylo mumbled as they stood there for several minutes. Kylo had to bat Hux's hands aware as he attempted to clean Kylo's belly with a damp towel. This was not the time.

“You need to flush things out,” Hux told him, sounding completely clinical about it.

“It's called pissing, Hux. You sound like a droid when you talk like that,” Kylo complained. Hux's post scene attention was always a little off putting. He tried. He really did. He made sure Kylo was cared for, but it didn't come naturally to him. The caring did, just not the demonstrating it.

Hux made a disgruntled noise at the insult, but he didn't rise to the bait. He was all too aware of his shortcomings after all.

“Stop staring at it,” Kylo grumbled when he caught Hux watching his cock impatiently.

“I would like to get to bed at some point tonight...”

“Shut up. You're the one that left me here for hours while you went to meetings you didn't want me at,” Ren told him, shaking his cock impatiently. He just wanted to lie down, but Hux wasn't going to let him do that until he “flushed things out.”

“You may be dehydrated. I should your post-scene vitals on my datapad. The report should be com—”

“Don't you dare,” Kylo told him. It was bad enough that Hux had the information that was collected by the interrogation table's scanners sent directly to his datapad, so he knew exactly what condition Kylo or anyone Kylo was interrogating was in. He'd stopped scenes before because of this or that alert—the little ping of incoming sexual frustration. _Kylo your electrolytes are a mess,_ or _Ren your bladder is at capacity,_ or _Ren your blood sugar...have you eaten_ anything _today? I told you to eat a full meal before you came to my quarters, dammit._ He wasn't going to stand here attempting to relieve himself while Hux told him his blood pressure was elevated and he should try relaxing a bit.

Hux slipped behind him and began to rub his back gently instead, and that seemed to do the trick. Kylo sighed. It burned a little, but Hux had warned him about that. It wasn't anything awful though. He still felt very sensitive and even urinating was strangely arousing.

When he was finished, Hux finished cleaning him up then helped him through the antechamber into his sleeping quarters. Kylo collapsed onto the bed while Hux paused to remove his uniform.

“How are you feeling?” Hux asked as he slowly unfastened his shirt and pulled it from his jodhpurs.

“Not going to check your datapad?” Kylo asked, teasing Hux was part of the fun.

“Shut up. It's a safety precaution,” Hux said, glaring at him.

“I know my body...”

“Then answer the question.”

Kylo looked at him seriously. Hux was definitely concerned, not in that he thought he'd hurt Kylo—Hux was far too precise to cause any unintentional harm—but in that he cared about what Kylo felt.

“I'm feeling wrung out,” Kylo admitted as Hux sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots, stepping on the heel of the other foot for leverage. Kylo shuffled closer, essentially wrapping his body around Hux's narrow hips as he sat there. Hux's fingers found their way into Ren's hair when he was finished, and he rolled Kylo onto his back in order to lie on top of him.

“Good, perhaps that will keep you out of trouble,” Hux told him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“It take's hardly any effort at all to destroy your ship, General,” Kylo teased him again.

“Maybe next time I'll show you the kind of pain a sound can cause,” Hux told him.

“Next time? I'll take that as you like your gift,” Kylo said, smiling. He'd bought the set of sounds while on a mission, knowing Hux loved all sorts of toys and torture devices, especially ones that could go either way. He'd been worried Hux wouldn't be interested, but Hux's eyes had lit up as soon as he'd seen them. He'd bought the plug himself, but Kylo thought it was an excellent addition to the collection.

“Next time, I'll have you begging me for mercy, Rebel scum,” Hux told him.

Kylo smiled. “We'll see,” he said, holding Hux tightly to his chest. Hux loved to roleplay interrogations, creating elaborate scenes that varied widely and never failed to hold Kylo's interest. More than that though, he loved to hear Kylo voice his devotion to him at the end of it. Kylo knew the easiest way to get Hux off was to tell him he was loyal to him. Hux could spend hours bringing him to the edge and holding him there before letting him come, but all it would take for Kylo to tip him over the edge was to tell him he belong to him. It was a strange sort of power, but Kylo would never give it up.

Hux rolled off of him after a few minutes and forced him to drink some of the electrolyte solution Hux requisitioned from the medbay, before he began the whole body massage he always gave Kylo after a scene. It was the one normal display of affection that Hux allowed himself, and Kylo cherished it. Kylo felt as though he was floating as Hux slowly worked out all of the tension Kylo's body amassed during play. Kylo felt himself become drowsy as Hux worked. It happened every time. He felt safe and before Hux was finished he always drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is NO non-con in this fic, but they ARE roleplaying an interrogation. I don't know if this would read as non-con if you don't read the tags (to me it doesn't but I wrote it), but this is a second warning. Their kink is consensual, but their play involves interrogation and resistance.


End file.
